You're Out There
by DarkHonda
Summary: PRiS AU. [Zhane x Karone]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, only the plot:)

**A/N: **this one is a AU oneshot of Karone and Zhane. You will hear a lot more of them from me, but it'll take a while. This story is dedicated to my dear friend **Sasja** (or: **SweetSas**) who is a well known Zhane lover:)

**You're Out There  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**snip**

A really good looking blond girl was standing right there, in front of me, her eyes practically glowing with purple-blue yearning. I wished it was for me; but who knows? She might have just looked at Carlos. She looked so innocent and sweet, this kind of girls is the most dangerous- look at what happened to Andros! From a normal 'I hate the world' guy he turned out to be Ashley's puppy! Isn't it scary what love can do to people?

Oh well, I knew it can't happen to me, as I am strong and brave and infinitely smart and a really piece of work, too. But it was just too frustrating! That girl was the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on and if there was one thing I loved more than food, it was girls. Girls, girls, girls. But anyway, back to the point.

I was frustrated and as any other sane man I quietly sighed in frustration (duh!), 'Earth women…' I thought and rolled my eyes, I mean look, if she were a karovan girl, I could've handle it, you know, do the 'I'm the silver ranger' thingy, I learnt to do since day one at the job, but she was an earthling, and between you and me earthlings are not that smart (strange would describe them much better) and besides, I couldn't tell her I'm the mighty silver ranger!

Back to my thing, so I was sitting there staring at her hopelessly, waiting for her to look at me or at least come and invite me for a drink, but just then my morpher beeped and I had to go. So with one long glance at her I bowed my goodbye and chose a secluded spot right behind the Surf Spot's entrance, followed by Cassie, TJ and Carlos.

"Yeah, Deca?" I asked while pushing the black button of my digimorpher, it opened up quickly and I stared down at it.

"Darkonda is currently attacking the NASADA grounds," said Deca, I sighed, 'does this mean I won't get to see any more of her today?' I wondered, frowning.

"We're on our way, alert Ashley and Andros immediately," I ordered and us three ran to a more secluded spot where we could morph and summon the galaxy gliders.

**snip**

The troublesome end of a really hectic day, well, if you want to call Astronema's return to good "hectic"... I guess she wasn't so bad, after all she was Andros' sister and as Andros' sister no matter how evil she caused the universe she still had him for a brother. It was obvious she'll pay her dues somehow and being Andros' sister…well.. you can say it's kind of.. Compensating in a sadistic way (to Astronema).

Anyway, it was just another day and still, that girl, from earlier, wasn't out of my mind! She was blond, blue eyed, almost tall as me and in a way almost alone as me. No one on this Megaship could really appreciate a good laugh or a good trick but she certainly can, well, I hope she can.  
Her smile was sly and so sweet, Urg! Stars how wanted to kiss her! But I knew I'd settle for talking to her first, we'll reach kissing later, among other things that is. I smiled deviously before glancing at myself in the mirror;

"Grey top- check, black jeans- check, charming smile-" I smiled the sexiest smile I had in store, "check and a really really really good aftershave provided by Andros and Co."  
Who am I kidding? Remove the Co. it's Ashley's doing all the way! Andros has a terrible taste, I mean, have you ever looked into his closet? Everything's in there is red! Or Megaship uniforms or other kind of uniforms or that hideous crimson cloak! I mean, wow man, what about a little silver to make your life interesting!  
Ah well, that's why he got me- to add up the spice, charm, good looking and wit he lacks.

Whistling a happy melody, I stepped out of my room, not forgetting the digimorpher in my pocket, I asked Deca to teleport me near the Surf Spot.

**snip**

I entered the Surf Spot all charming and gorgeous, as always. I went to the bar and ordered this weird Terran drink called IceTea, Ashley let me try it once and it was kind of nice, but when you really think of IceTea, you realize just how stupid earthlings are! You'd expect IceTea to have ice in it, but nooo, all you get is a cold sweet tea. It's not even cold enough to be considered icy! But it's nice and I like it which makes it a delicacy.  
I went to sit in my favorite spot in the Surf Spot; it had a great view on the other costumers and teenagers, and while scanning the area, I noticed she wasn't there.  
Disappointment flooded me and I turned to my IceTea sadly, I really wanted to see her! Oh those earthlings! If we were at the KO-35, all I had to do was to think of her and send her a telepathic message! But no. Earthlings were not telepaths, sometimes I wonder why do I even bother to try and communicate with these apes! (well, except Ashley and Cassie, because Andros would kill me if he hears I called Ashley an ape and I don't really want to mess with Cassie, she has a really mean punch.

**snip**

Took me quite a few long hours in the Surf Spot to realize she wasn't going to come today, I felt pretty much numb by then; I really wanted to see her, not even talk to her only lay my eyes on her. Her image, solely, could make me feel a whole lot better. So I paid for my not really icy IceTea and grouchily left the Surf Spot, retiring for the Megaship.  
As I shimmered back in, I inquired Deca about the guys, wondering where they were.

"Andros and Ashley are at Andros' room, TJ, Carlos and Cassie are currently at Angel Grove cinema and Karone is on the Simudeck," she answered.

I grumbled, "sure, he gets a girl in his room, the guys went to see a movie without inviting me and Astronema has all in all access to every room in the Megaship. Real smart, Andros, you've really outdone yourself, you brainless idiot," I muttered and slowly trampled to the direction of my room, disappointed and bitter.  
'Darn,' I frowned, 'seeing her could have been a great ending to a really overdone day,' I thought and walked in the hall leading to rangers' quarters.

**snip**

It happened three seconds after I realized I walked in the wrong corridor, I walked in the corridor I tried so hard to avoid: the simudeck's. I was tired than I thought, when I realized where I was I turned around and walked back to the right corridor, but something stopped me from walking, I was frozen in my place from some reason; waiting for something.  
It came as the girl of my dreams came out of the Simudeck, she wore a purple dress, her blond hair was down and she seemed to be brooding, well was brooding until she saw me. She blushed but I was still stuck, the beautiful angel was Astronema? Have I gone mad? How can it be? Frowning I turned to her, for the first time in my life not knowing what to say.

"Hi," she said almost shyly, and if I hadn't known she was Astronema I'd think it's real. I opened my mouth to let out a doubtful insult but instead all I could say was-

"I'm Zhane," I couldn't believe how idiotic that probably sounded, especially when I knew she knew I'm Zhane. I mean, she's Astronema! She knows EVERYTHING!

"I knew," she blushed, yeah, big wow here, Astronema? Blushing? Now that's grand! "I'm Karone," she shyly presented herself, "Andros' sister," she added after a second. Did she honestly believe I don't know? I'm Andros' best friend for cry out loud!

"I know," I let out a charm of a smile and she giggled, "Did you use to hang around the Surf Spot lately?" I asked and she nodded.

"I never thought I'll have the courage to talk to you," she confessed, "but I had to try," she added and my smile only grew, ha! I knew she liked me! It was soooooo obvious!

"I.. um.. I really wanted to talk to you too," honesty it is my friends, I looked into her purple-blue eyes and my heart melted, she might have been queen of evil and damn good at it, but she was gorgeous as Karone no matter what, and I, who always had that weak spot for Astronema in my heart was only too happy to get the both of them, Astronema and Karone, in one woman.

"I…better go," she muttered and I smiled deviously.

"I don't bite, want to have dinner at the holding bay? All I had to dinner was IceTea!" I exclaimed dramatically, and she giggled, and boy that giggle made my heart tremble.

**snip**

We were walking hand in hand in the giant Angel Grove Park, it has already been three months since Astronema turned good on us and in those few months we got closer, me and Karone.

She's a really good person now, she doesn't look like an angel anymore, she acts like it and I knew I couldn't wish for anyone better for myself. Myself? Well, yeah, I'm selfish but I can't not to be selfish with her, she is exactly what I thought she would be; she's funny and smart and good and devious and most important of all (well, almost): she has a sense of humor, unlike her very annoying brother.

You won't believe it but Andros became possessive with us and I practically had to beg him to let me date Karone! And that was when I mentioned that one time when I asked Deca where were the guys, she said Ashley was at Andros' room. At NIGHT. They were clearly not playing checkers, if you know what I mean, so the red fierce-less leader was actually very red when I told him that. And of course he shut it about Karone and I.

So, back to my point, we were walking, I picked the most romantic hour in day- sunset. We found a private place near the lake, standing there and looking at the sun, at the little kids who were building castles in the sand in a faraway spot and mostly, enjoying each other's presence. We were standing and she was leaning her head against my shoulder, I supported her by holding her waist. She smiled and I chuckled.

"So, do you like the view? I told you it's amazing!" I announced proudly and she giggled, looking at me with her really breathtaking purple-blue eyes.

"Yes," she said and hugged me, almost curling up against me, I loved that feeling and I could almost see the silly grin that graced my face at those very moments. I took a long breath, my palm weer all sweating and my heartbeat raced, this was it. this was the perfect time and place and before winning that war against evil I had to tell her.

"Karone?" I asked and she raised her gaze to my eyes, this was it, "I love you," I told her, even though I could detect the clear unsteadiness of my voice. She smiled and kissed me, a rich wonderful kiss on my lips, everything was right at that second. Everything.

"I love you too, Zhane," she answered and we kissed again. Relieved I walked back with her slowly, my heart has never been that joyful and the only thing that kept my mind busy was…

How am I going to tell this to Andros?

**snip**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: For the full version aim me at Tal Ranger (nickname on aim).  
Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I had to snip the lyrics:( stupid rules! Anyway-- _**

R E V I E W !


End file.
